


Trust Me, I'm the Doctor

by Carver Edlund (goshcas)



Series: Shit ton of dumb one shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fandom Nerdiness, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerd Dean, Popular Castiel, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshcas/pseuds/Carver%20Edlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean figured it would take an act of congress, or at least a cliche chick-flick movie worthy plot twist to get Castiel to even look at him.<br/>All it really took was him wearing a Doctor Who shirt to school, one with David Tennant’s face that said <i>Trust me, I’m the Doctor.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, I'm the Doctor

Castiel Novak was one of _those_ people.

The person who everyone in the school knew and loved, who participated in and led just about every extra curricular, entered and won every contest, who was ridiculously attractive and good at everything. The type of person who is so stupidly perfect that you want to hate them on principle, but you just can’t, because on top of it all, they’re _nice_.

So, needless to say, Dean Winchester had a huge crush on him.

And needless to say, Castiel didn’t know that he existed.

Shy, quiet, nerdy Dean who only talks in class to answer questions, who does his best to stay unnoticed, who actually likes school and spends his spare time watching British sci-fi TV shows or reading fantasy novels.

It didn’t help that they had just about every class together.

Dean figured it would take an act of congress, or at least a cliche chick-flick movie worthy plot twist to get Castiel to even look at him.

All it really took was him wearing a Doctor Who shirt to school, one with David Tennant’s face that said _Trust me, I’m the Doctor_.

He was at least ninety percent sure he’d worn it a dozen times before, since he’d had it since middle school, but today was different.

Because today, Castiel came up to him before English and said that he liked his shirt.

Dean stood gaping for a good few minutes and wished it was possible to communicate only with exclamation points and question marks, but before Dean could say a word, Castiel offered up a smile--God, he had such a gorgeous smile, those pink lips and his blue eyes crinkling--and walked into the next class.

The next few days were a blur of Castiel being absolutely freaking _everywhere_ , abandoning his usual seat in almost every class to sit by him, making conversation about everything from school work to Doctor Who to his opinions on the DC versus Marvel debate which then turned into the Mac versus PC debate which then turned into what Dean was pretty sure could be called flirting.

Nearly every day, Castiel had a new compliment. Some were normal, like, _I like your shirt_ or _you look nice today,_ and some were weirder, like, _Your eyes are a beautiful shade of green, Dean_ and once even, _You smell nice_.

Dean blushed way more than he was proud to admit, because Dean Winchester did not blush. Ever. He just didn’t. But here was Castiel, talking to Dean all the time, complimenting him, flirting, getting confused at pop culture references and being absolutely adorable about all of it, and Dean was completely confused but totally okay with the new development.

Even more pleased when Castiel came in on Monday morning with dark circles, the only explanation being, “I marathonned those movies you talked about.”

He binge-watched _all_ of the Lord of the Rings movies. For Dean. Because he _mentioned_ them.

Dean decided that he was going to marry that boy.

 

* * *

 

It was about two month into their impromptu friendship--and in that time they’d become inseparable, Cas becoming friends with Dean’s best friend Charlie, Dean being at least somewhat amicable with Cas’s friends whom Dean internally declared douchebags unworthy of Cas’s affection and loyalty; Dean driving Cas home from school most days and occasionally helping him out with math; Cas going over to Dean’s house for movie and TV show marathons--that Dean asked the question that had been on his mind the whole time.

“Why’d you start talking to me back then?”

Cas did that little head tilt thing that Dean’s gotten ridiculously fond of. “Because I like you.”

Dean restrained himself from choking on air, and then restrained himself from responding like a twelve year old girl. _‘Like’ how? ‘Like’ like_ likelike _or ‘like’ like just regular like._ Dean was pretty sure he didn’t understand what he was thinking anymore.

“Uhh,” he said instead.

“My brother Gabriel informed me that I should try engaging you in conversation.”

“Good thing,” Dean choked out.

“Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

Prom was coming up.

Freaking. Prom.

Dean was sure he was going to throw up if one more person, male or female, came up to Cas and asked him to go with them while he was _standing right next to him_.

Granted, Cas turned them all down as nicely as he could before returning to his conversation with Dean.

It was after the sixth person--literally the _sixth_ person, and that’s just out of the ones that Dean was there to see--that Dean decided to say something.

“So are you gonna go at all?” Dean asked.

“What?”

“To prom.”

Castiel lowered his eyes, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, and Christ, he was gorgeous, and he’d gotten enough love confessions today that it wouldn’t hurt to add one more.

And Dean was so sick of pretending that he wasn’t watching Cas’s lips or (he swore this only happened once or twice) checking out his ass.

“I mean, I know it will probably be super lame. Well, I know it will be. But, I dunno, we’re juniors and that’s pretty cool and I thought maybe you and I could, like, go together. Uh, as friends, if you want, but that’s not really what I’m asking.” He started talking increasingly quickly, oh god he was rambling-- “Not that I don’t think it’s awesome that we’re friends, it’s just, I kinda had a huge crush on you from back before you even knew I existed and now it’s even worse because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, but, uh, just stop me now if I’ve totally ruined everything.”

Dean squeezed his eyes closed. He had been so close to thinking that maybe Cas actually liked him back, and now he’d had to say all that, probably freaked him out and Cas would say that he just liked him as a friend and they’d try to go back to how it was except then it would be all too awkward and Cas would start slipping away and then--

Dean felt a hand close around his own.

He opened his eyes to meet Cas’s, which were wide and watching in wonder and _fuck_ , Cas was _smiling_.

“When I told you I liked you back then, I didn’t mean _as friends_ ,” Cas said.

“I--wha?” Words, Dean, use your words.

“Simpler words: you’re an idiot. And I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too.”

Then Cas’s hand was tugging him closer, and, yeah, they were in the hallway at school and everyone was watching, but it was still, without a doubt, the best first kiss ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MEAN THE ENTIRE WORLD TO ME PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ~~and im so sorry for the cheesy and likely ooc love confession~~
> 
> Also! I decided that I'm just doing a bunch of one shots for my NaNoWriMo instead of a full fic, so if you want to [send me some prompts or something through tumblr ](http://goshcas.tumblr.com/ask), that would be awesome. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
